


Two worlds

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Coda Challenge, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Good Samaritan, Short, Tumblr, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork, happy angst, mini-hiatus challenge, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Another coda fic for 4x06 The Good Samaritan. 'Cause apparently I just can't stop.





	

She stands in the middle of their room, staring at the bed.

She can’t see that he is standing right in front of her, looking into her glazed over and teary eyes. She can’t feel that his fingers gently trace the outline of her jaw. She doesn’t hear his apology. For lying to her. For leaving during a fight. For letting the world rip them apart again.

But then she closes her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek, and she whispers his name and he thinks, maybe she knows after all. Knows that he’s right there. Feels his presence.

A smile flashes across his invisible face. “Don’t give up on me, Jemma,” he says quietly, taking a step towards her, bringing his face close to her neck. He imagines that he can breathe in her scent. He purses his lips, believing for a moment that he kisses her soft skin, tastes its saltiness.

“I won’t give up on you, Fitz,” she says barely audibly. Maybe it’s coincidence, but right now he doesn’t want to believe that. “I know you’re here,” she whispers, her eyes still closed. His hand glides down her back as he tries to bridge whatever gap remains between them. “I know you’re alive,” she says. “Please, stay with me.”

“I’m right here,” he whispers into her ear, wanting to melt into her, wanting to merge her mind with his.

“I know you’re here,” she echoes his words.

They stand in the middle of their room trying to bring two worlds together that seem impossible to reunite. But they had done the impossible before. And they would again.


End file.
